The Library
by KyuELF15
Summary: Kyuhyun menemukan sebuah buku di ruangan tua dan pemilik buku itu adalah seorang yeojya yang sudah lama meninggal.. Apa yang akan terjadi? Chap.3 update! RnR Please? :3
1. Prolog

**.: The Library :.**

**Title : ****The Library**

**Cast : ****All****Super Junior member's**

**Genre : ****Horror/Mystery**

**Rating : ****T**

**Disclaimer : ****All belong to god –except Kyuhyun (his mine :p) #plak!-**

**Warning : ****Chara death, Typos, GJ, dll**

**Summary :**** Kyuhyun menemukan sebuah buku di ruangan tua dan pemilik buku itu seorang yeojya yang sudah lama meninggal.. Apa yang akan terjadi?**

**(No Bacotan Author)**

*O*O*O*O*

"_**Aku suka membaca.. membaca adakah hobiku.. buku adalah 'satu-satunya' temanku.. satu-satunya yang selalu menemaniku.."**_

"Ya! Seo Joo Hyun!" Teriak seorang yeojya yang bernama Jung Jessica diikuti oleh beberapa temannya

Sang empunya nama yang sedang membaca buku pun menoleh. Wajahnya langsung memucat ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya "N.. ne?" Jawabnya dengan takut-takut

Jessica menatap Seo Joo Hyun (Seohyun) yang sedang memegang buku dengan tatapan sinis "Heh! Seperti biasa.. selalu membaca, membaca, dan membaca.." Jessica mengambil buku yang sedang dibaca oleh Seohyun "Apakah ini sangat menyenangkan?" Jessica meletakkan kedua tangannya di tengah buku "Aku kesal melihatmu terus membaca!" Jessica merobek buku itu lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Seohyun yang mulai menangis

"_**Aku benci semua orang yang tidak menghargaiku dan 'temanku'.."**_

Seohyun menaiki tangga dengan tempo agak cepat sambil membawa beberapa buku. Dia menaiki anak tangga terakhir lantai 3. Dia berlari ke arah ujung koridor kiri lantai 3

Cklek!

Seohyun membuka pintu yang terletak paling ujung kiri koridor itu dan langsung masuk kedalamnya. Ruangan itu berisi rak-rak penuh buku, tempat orang meminjam buku atau bisa disebut juga 'perpustakaan'. Hanya saja, berbeda dengan perpustakaan lain, disini tidak ada satupun orang, bahkan penjaganya

Seohyun mengacak-acak buku-buku di rak perpustakaan itu _"Dimana?" _matanya menjelajahi rak-rak yang ada di dalam perpustakaan itu _"Dimana?"_ Matanya berhenti bergerak ketika menemukan buku yang dicarinya _"Ketemu!" _Seohyun mengambil buku yang berwarna abu kehitaman

'_Diary'_

"_**Aku dendam pada orang-orang yang selalu mem-bullyku dan merobek buku-buku kesayanganku.. Aku dendam.."**_

Seohyun menaiki kardus yang lumayan kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya dan memegang sebuah tali yang membentuk lingkaran

Seohyun menatap sendu tali itu ".. Mungkin jika aku mati, aku akan merasa lebih baik.." Seohyun memasukan kepalanya ke tali itu. Seohyun tersenyum sejenak "Aku akan selalu dendam pada mereka.."

Seohyun melepas kedua tangannya dari tali "Sampai mati!" Seohyun meloncat dari kardus itu

Krek!

"_**Aku akan terus dendam pada mereka semua.. sampai mati.."**_

**TBC**

**Baru Prolog doang yang mau lanjut Review ne? Kamsa ^^ akhir kata..**

**RnR Please? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**.: The Library :.**

**Title : ****The Library**

**Main Cast : ****Kyuhyun, Kibum****  
**

**Cast : ****Super Junior, SNSD, F(x) **

**Genre : ****Horror/Mystery**

**Rating : ****T**

**Disclaimer : ****All belong to god –except Kyuhyun (his mine :p) #plak!-**

**Warning : ****Typos, GJ, dll**

**Summary :**** Kyuhyun menemukan sebuah buku di ruangan tua dan pemilik buku itu seorang yeojya yang sudah lama meninggal.. Apa yang akan terjadi?**

**No Romance ne? ^^**

*O*O*O*O*

Teng.. teng..

Hari penerimaan murid baru pun dimulai. Gerbang sekolah pun mulai ditutup, Terlihat seorang namja berambut sedikit ikal berlari dengan tergesa-gesa "Ya! Jangan tutup gerbangnya dulu!" teriak namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu

Mendengar teriakan itu, satpam yang bertugas menutup gerbangpun menahan dorongannya. Kyuhyun langsung berlari masuk kedalam sekolah. Dia membalikan tubuhnya ke arah si satpam "Ah.. Gomawo satpam hyung!" Kyuhyun langsung berlari lagi

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

'_Hancur sudah hari pertamaku di SM Junior High School..' _Batinku. Aku melihat jam tanganku _'Gawat! Sudah jam segini.. aku harus ke gedung olahraga..' _aku melihat ke sekeliling sekolah dan menemukan seorang namja yang sepertinya seniorku

"Anu.. Dimana gedung olahraganya ya?" Tanyaku dengan sopan

Namja berparas seperti kelinci itu menoleh ".. Kau murid baru ya?" Tanyanya sambil melihatku dari atas sampai bawah "Gedung olaghraganya disana.. cepat! Nanti keburu mulai!"

Aku menunduk sekilas dan melihat _name tag_ namja itu "Kamsahamnida Lee Sungmin-sshi.." Ucapku dan akupun langsung berlari kearah yang ditunjuk oleh senior tadi tanpa menunggu balasannya

*O*O*O*O*

(Skip Time)

".. Nanti anggota OSIS yang akan mengantar kalian melihat-lihat sekolah.." Kata ketua OSIS, Choi Siwon

Ketua OSIS langsung memberikan micnya kepada kepala sekolah, Park Jung Soo "Nah! Sekarang kalian ke kelas masing-masing.. seperti yang dikatakan ketua OSIS, nanti beberapa anggota OSIS akan ke kelas kalian.."

Setelah pengumuman tersebut, sontak seluruh siswa langsung keluar dari gedung olahraga dan langsung ke kelas mereka masing-masing

Puk!

Merasa ada yang menepuk pundakku, akupun menoleh. Seorang namja memakai kacamata tersenyum ke arahku "Nugu?" Tanyaku pada namja itu. Rasanya aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya

Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku "Kim Kibum imnida.." Katanya sambil tersenyum

Aku menyambut tangan namja itu "Cho Kyuhyun imnida.." Ucapku "Ada apa?" Tanyaku sambil melepas tangan

"Kau kelas 7a kan?"

Aku memandangnya kaget "Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Aneh! Aku tak pernah melihat apalagi berkenalan dengannya sebelum ini. Apa dia orang jahat?

Melihat raut wajahku Kibum tersenyum "Aku melihat namamu di papan pembagian kelas yang di depan sekolah.." Katanya sambil melihat keluar "Tenang.. aku bukan orang jahat kok"

Pabo! Ini sekolah Cho Kyuhyun! Mana mungkin dia penjahat! Eh tapi mungkin saja bukan? Aisshhh! Lupakan!

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Kibum heran. Mungkin karena aku tidak meresponnya

"A.. aniya! Kalau begitu, mau ke kelas bareng?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum. Ia mengangguk

"Kajja!"

*O*O*O*O*

-Kelas 7a-

"Annyeong! Kami bertiga dari OSIS akan mengantar kalian berkeliling sekolah.." Kata namja yang berdiri di tengah "Kim Jong Woon imnida.. panggil saja Yesung.." Katanya "Sebelah kananku Lee Sungmin, dan sebelah kiriku Kim Heechul.."

"Lee Sungmin imnida.." Kata orang yang berada di sebelah kanan Yesung

'_Ah.. senior kelinci yang tadi..' _Batinku

"Panggil kami menggunakan 'hyung' saja.. tidak perlu terlalu formal.." Kata Sungmin hyung sambil tersenyum ramah

Namja berparas cantik yang bernama Kim Heechul itu maju kedepan setelah Sungmin hyung memberi salam "Kim Heechul imnida.." Heechul hyung mengangkat telunjuknya kedepan menunjuk kami "Kalian harus sopan dan mendengarkan apa kata senior kalian!"

Yesung hyung terlihat menghela nafas panjang "Baiklah.. Ayo kita mulai dari lantai 3 dulu.."

*O*O*O*O*

(Lantai 3)

"Ini adalah ruang musik.." Sungmin hyung membuka salah satu pintu dan masuk kedalamnya "Kalau giliran jam pelajaran musik, kalian akan belajar disini.."

Aku melihat sekeliling ruangan itu. Ada beberapa gitar, satu piano, dan alat musik lainnya, di situ juga ada beberapa meja, kursi, dan satu papan tulis whiteboard

"Nah, ayo kita keluar.." Yesung hyung membuka pintu ruang musik dan berjalan keluar. Murid-murid lain (termasuk aku) mengikutinya

Heechul hyung menunjuk pintu di sebelah ruang musik "Ini ruang penyiar radio.. setiap pagi akan selalu ada petugas dari klub radio yang akan menyalakan lagu-lagu.." Jelasnya panjang lebar "Kami anggota OSIS juga selalu membacakan pengumuman dari sini atau memberikan kertas laporannya saja.." Para siswa hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda paham

Aku melihat sekeliling lantai 3 _'Kalau dipikir-pikir disini lumayan gelap juga..'_ Batinku. Mataku menjelajahi lorong lantai 3 dari kanan sampai... kiri.. _'Lho? Kita belum ke sebelah kiri ya?'_

Heechul hyung mengibaskan tangannya kearah kami "Nah, ayo ke lantai 2.."

"Tunggu hyung!" Seruku ketika semuanya hampir turun

Sungmin hyung, Yesung hyung, Heechul hyung, beserta para murid lainnya menoleh ke arahku "Waeyo?" Tanya Yesung hyung

Aku menunjuk koridor sebelah kiri yang hanya ada 1 ruangan "Kenapa kita tidak ke sebelah sana?"

Kulihat wajah para anggota OSIS memucat seketika. Mereka saling berpandangan

Ada apa?

"Ti.. tidak perlu!" Seru Sungmin hyung panik "Disitu hanya gudang tidak terpakai kok!"

"Ne.. itu hanya gudang.." Kata Yesung hyung meng-iya kan perkataan Sungmin hyung "Itu tidak penting, ayo ke lantai 2!" Yesung hyung mulai menuruni tangga penghubung ke lantai 2

Sungmin hyung menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan "Jangan pernah kau menginjakan kakimu ke dalam ruangan itu.." Sungmin hyung menolehkan pandangannya ke arah _name tag_ ku "Cho Kyuhyun.."

Aku menatap Sungmin hyung heran "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyaku

"Atau kau akan mendapat masalah besar Cho Kyuhyun!" Seru Heechul hyung "Nah! Ayo kita turun kebawah!" Heechul hyung membalikan tubuhnya ke arah tangga turun diikuti oleh siswa lainnya. Aku hanya berdiri menatap ruangan itu sebentar

"_Kenapa ya..?"_

"Kyuhyun! Ayo turun!"

Aku menatap Kibum yang berteriak kepadaku. Aku menatap ruangan itu sebentar lalu turun menyusul yang lainnya

*O*O*O*O*

"Baiklah! Kita sudah berkeliling sekolah ini.." Sungmin hyung tersenyum lebar "Kalau ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan, kami OSIS akan membantu kalian.. datanglah ke ruang OSIS!"

"Ah! Satu lagi, kalian tidak boleh disekolah melebihi jam 5 sore, Arraseo?" Tanya Yesung hyung

"Kalian tidak perlu mengetahui alasannya" Tambah Heechul hyung ketika melihatku hampir mengangkat tangan dan membuka mulut untuk bertanya

Sungmin hyung melihat jam tangannya yang melingkar di lengan kirinya "Baiklah.. sudah waktunya kami pergi, sekarang waktunya istirahat!"

"Setelah istirahat, kalian akan langsung diperkenalkan pada pelajaran-pelajaran yang ada di SM Junior High School ini oleh guru-guru di sini.." Tambah Yesung hyung

"Sekian dari kami, kami pergi yaa.. Hwaiting!" Yesung hyung, Sungmin hyung, dan Heechul hyung pun membungkuk lalu meninggalkan kelas kami. Setelah mereka pergi, murid-murid pun langsung berhamburan keluar kelas untuk beristirahat.

**-Kyuhyun POV End-**

*O*O*O*O*

**-Author POV-**

Puk!

Kibum menepuk pundak Kyuhyun –yang sedang bermain PSP- pelan "Yo! Mau makan siang bareng?" Kibum mengangkat kotak bekal yang ada di tangannya

Kyuhyun mem-_pause_ game yang sedang dimainkannya lalu menoleh ke arah Kibum "Hm.. Boleh.. lagipula aku juga lapar.." Kyuhyun memasukan game portablenya kedalam saku celananya

Kibum menarik salah satu kursi ke dekat meja Kyuhyun (AN: Di kelas ini duduknya seorang-seorang) "Mana bekalmu?" Tanya Kibum sambil duduk dan menaruh kotak bekalnya di meja Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung "Kau bicara apa?" Kyuhyun mengambil kotak makan Kibum "Ini kan bekalku juga.." Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil kepada Kibum

"Yaa! Cho Kyuhyun! Itu bekalku! Kembalikan!" Pekik Kibum

Kyuhyun mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke depan wajah Kibum "Tapi ada syaratnya.."

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun penasaran "Apa?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke atas "Temani aku ke ruangan yang di lantai 3 paling ujung koridor sebelah kiri itu!"

"Tapi kata _sunbaedeul_ kan tidak boleh!"

"Ayolaah, tidak perlu terlalu kaku begitu.."

"Tapi.."

"Kumohon! Aku bisa mati penasaran nih.."

Kibum berpikir sejenak lalu menganggukan kepalanya setuju "Arraseo.. Lagipula sebenarnya aku juga penasaran.."

"Oke! Hari ini usai sekolah.." Kyuhyun dan Kibum tersenyum misterius

**TBC**

**Mian kalau alurnya kecepetan *bow* maklum ciri khas author #eh horornya belum ada yah, chap depa ok! ;)  
**

**Sesi(?) bales review nih ^^ ::**

**cho yongmi : Gomawo ^^ ni udah update **

**HwangKyu : Update kilat? Ga jamin yaa :p hehe, ini udah update ^^**

**2WonKyukyu15s : Jinjja? Bagus deh kalau sampai merinding #plak kurang jelas ya? Mian ^^a ikutin aja ceritanya yaa **

**Gyurievil : Tapi Seobaby jadi inti ceritanya lhoo :O gwaenchana, kalau SNSD/F(x) Cuma lewat(?) aja kok ^^ jinjja? Gomawo ni udah muncul kyunya ^^**

**Lee MinMi : Ni udah update ^^ pair HaeHyuk? Kalau muncul itu pasti, tapi jadinya sahabat aja ya ^^a**

** : Ni udah update ^^ No romance chinguu, mianhae *bow* .-.**

**YoonKeyHaeHyuk-chan : Ne, ini udah update ^^ ikutin terus ceritanya ya ;)**

**FindhaS kyuminnebaby : Ini udah update Sungmin? Ada dong~ kan castnya all super junior member ^^ ne, seobaby gantung diri #pray #eh**

**HyeMin KyuMin : Gomawo ^^ #hug ikutin alur ceritanya aja deeh ^^a**

**gomawo buat yang udah baca ff gj ini ^^ akhir kata  
**

**RnR please? :3  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**.: The Library :.**

**Title : ****The Library**

**Cast : ****All****Super Junior member's**

**Genre : ****Horror/Mystery**

**Rating : ****T**

**Disclaimer : ****All belong to god –except Kyuhyun (his mine :p) #plak!-**

**Warning : ****Typos, GJ, dll**

**Summary :**** Kyuhyun menemukan sebuah buku di ruangan tua dan pemilik buku itu seorang yeojya yang sudah lama meninggal.. Apa yang akan terjadi?**

**(No Bacotan Author)**

*O*O*O*O*

Teng.. Teng..

Bel pertanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, sontak seluruh siswa membereskan alat tulisnya dan bergegas pulang

"Akhirnyaa.." Kyuhyun mendesah lega ketika bel berbunyi

Kibum berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun "Guru matematikanya galak sekali.." Celetuk Kibum. Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju

"Oppadeul.. kami duluan ya.." Kata 2 orang yeojya yang berjalan melewati mereka bersama seorang yeojya di sampingnya

Kyuhyun dan Kibum menoleh "Ne.." Jawab mereka berbarengan

2 yeojya itu pun keluar kelas sambil bercanda "Tadi itu siapa Kibum?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Luna dan Sulli.." Jawab Kibum "Tempat dudukku berdekatan dengan mereka jadi, kami sudah saling mengenal.."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil membulatkan mulutnya. Ia menatap jam dinding kelasnya sekilas "Ya! Ayo kita ke lantai 3 sekarang.." Seru Kyuhyun bersemangat

"Mwo? Serius? Sudah jam setengah 5 lho.." Kibum menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum remeh "Heh! Jadi kau takut toh.."

Kibum mendelik "Lho? Kukira kau takut, makannya aku bilang begitu.."

Mendengar hal itu, Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya kesal "Aish! Aku tidak takut! Ayo kita ke atas!" Kyuhyun menarik lengan Kibum keluar kelas

"Tunggu! Tas kita!" Pekik Kibum

"Biarkan saja!"

*O*O*O*O*

Kyuhyun dan Kibum menaiki satu per satu anak tangga menuju lantai 3 dalam keheningan. Kibum terlihat menghela nafas panjang. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang berada di depannya malas

"Kyu.." Panggil Kibum "Kau serius mau ke ruangan itu?"

"Ne.." Jawab Kyuhyun mantap

Kibum menghela nafas "Kalau sudah masuk mau apa?"

Tep!

Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di anak tangga paling atas lantai 3 "Mau lihat-lihat! Sudahlah.. kau banyak bertanya! Ayo!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kibum (lagi) lalu berlari kecil ke ruangan itu

Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruangan itu. Pintu itu agak sedikit kehitaman (seperti gosong) ia memegang gagang pintunya yang terbuat dari alumunium dan sedikit berdebu

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Aku memegang gagang pintu ruangan itu, kurasakan bulu kudukku menegang ketika memegangnya. Gagang pintu itu agak sedikit berdebu dan dingin (pastinya) ditambah ruangan ini terletak di ujung koridor dan penerangan di lantai 3 ini remang-remang

Aku menoleh ke arah Kibum yang berada di sebelah kiriku "Buka?" Tanyaku

Kibum mengendikkan bahunya "Buka saja.."

Krieeet..

Kubuka pintu itu dengan ragu-ragu aku menyembulkan kepalaku sedikit untuk melihat kedalamnya "Eh?" Begitulah responku ketika melihat ruangan itu

'_Perpustakaan lama..'_

Kibum ikut menyembulkan kepalanya untuk melihat kedalam juga "Eh? Perpustakaan lama ya?"

"Sepertinya begitu.." Aku membuka pintu itu lebih lebar dan masuk kedalamnya begitu pula dengan Kibum

Hmm, bagaimana ya kalau di deskripsikan.. Ruangan ini tidak terlalu besar tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil. Dinding-dindingnya yang terbuat dari tripleks berwarna putih agak kehitaman, dan karpetnya yang berwarna coklat muda terlihat sobek-sobek dan hangus

Kulihat Kibum mengambil kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Kertas itu agak gosong, buku yang ada di rak mupun yang terjatuh di lantaipun begitu. Mataku menjelajahi perpustakaan lama ini

'_Dindingnya agak kehitaman seperti habis terbakar.. karpetnya pun sobek-sobek dan hangus..' _

Duk!

Aku merasakan kakiku menyandung sesuatu, akupun melihat kebawah. Sebuah buku. Aku mengambil buku itu

'_Diary'_

Buku itu berwarna abu kehitaman, kesan mistisnya terlihat sekali.

Kibum mendekatiku "Buku apa itu?"

"Sepertinya diary.." Jawabku. Kibum hanya mengangguk lalu pergi melihat-lihat lagi

Aku membuka halaman pertama buku itu dan mulai membacanya

'_**Dear Diary..'**_

'_Kau adalah satu-satunya teman yang bisa kuajak bercerita.. Mohon bantuanmu..'_

'_Hm? Satu-satunya teman?' _Batinku. Aku langsung membuka buku itu ke tengah halaman

'_**Diary..'**_

'_Kau tau? Entah mengapa sejak masuk SMP sampai sekarang, aku selalu di-bully oleh geng mereka.. Apa salahku? Padahal aku hanya suka membaca! Apa itu salah? Apa aku mengganggu mereka? Memangnya aku harus bergaul dengan mereka? ..__** Menyebalkan**__..'_

"_Sepertinya pemilik buku ini selalu di-bully oleh teman-temannya ya.. Rasanya agak ngeri juga membaca kalimat-kalimatnya.."_ Aku melewati sekitar 3 halaman lalu membacanya lagi

'_**Diary..'**_

'_Entah mengapa semakin hari mereka semakin menyiksaku.. Kau tau? Ketika aku ke toilet saat istirahat, mereka mengguyurku dengan ember penuh air! Akupun ditertawai oleh mereka! Aku tidak bisa melapor pada guru.. mereka pasti sudah mengarang alasan..'_

Kali ini aku hanya melewati 2 halaman dan langsung membacanya

'_**Diary..'**_

'_Aku sudah bosan hidup seperti ini terus.. Apa kau pikir aku lebih baik mati saja? Mungkin itu akan lebih menyenangkan.. Aku dendam pada mereka semua! Aku ingin membuat mereka merasakan penderitaanku! Mati! Mati! __**Sampai aku mati, dendam ini akan terus ada..**__' _

Brr..

Kurasakan bulu kudukku merinding dan punggungku terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, aku membuka halaman berikutnya namun kosong, aku terus membuka halaman-halaman buku itu sampai habis

'_Kosong..'_

Aku menatap sampul buku itu

"_Milik Seo Joo Hyun.."_ Hmm.. Sepertinya seorang _yeojya_.. _"Aku kurang paham dengan kalimat 'Apa kau pikir aku lebih baik mati saja? Itu akan lebih menyenangkan..' Jangan-jangan dia.."_

Puk!

Deg!

Tubuhku semakin menegang ketika merasakan ada yang menepuk pundakku dari belakang "Aish! Kibum! Jangan buat aku kaget dong!" Aku membalikan tubuhku "Eh?"

Tidak ada siapa-siapa

"Kibum?" Panggilku panik

Syut!

"Kau memanggilku Kyu?" Kudengar suara Kibum dari depanku, aku langsung membalikan tubuhku kedepan lagi, Kibum berada di tengah-tengah rak bagian depan yang ada disamping kiriku.. dan aku berada di belakang rak. Lumayan jauh dariku.. jadi, mana mungkin dia bisa menepuk pundakku.. kan?

Pluk!

Tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan buku itu "K.. Kibum.. kau tadi menepuk pundakku dari belakang?" Tanyaku horor

Kibum memiringkan kepalanya bingung "Hah? Mana mungkin! Aku kan ada di depanmu Kyu, kecuali kalau tanganku bisa memanjang.."

Aku menatap Kibum horor "Ja.. Jadi.." Mukaku memucat "Tadi siapa?"

"Hah?"

Aku langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arah Kibum lalu menariknya keluar perpustakaan lama itu "Ayo lekas pulang!" Pekikku panik. Aku berlari menuruni tangga dan menghiraukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Kibum. Kami tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi dari belakang.. dari perpustakaan itu.. Seharusnya kami tidak boleh melanggar perkataan senior..

'_Sekarang sudah jam 17.10!'_

**TBC**

**Pertama saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada para readers yang sudah berbaik hati karena telah meluangkan watunya untuk membaca ff gaje ini :3 Mian kalau alurnya kecepetan, itu ciri khas saya #plak dan.. kalau boleh saya minta pendapat readers, Apa Kyuhyun dibuat mati aja? Dan buat judulnya apa lebih baik 'The Book' aja? Plus, buat Kibum bayangin dia pas di Attack on The Pin-up Boys oke? ;) Akhir kata.. **

**RnR please? :3**


End file.
